AMATERASU DE PASIONES
by masdrako
Summary: es un pequeño lemon que hices es un itahina no muy explicito pero si lleno de pasion espero comenten y les guste n.n.


AMATERASU DE PASIONES.

Habían subido a su habitación un guapo joven de cabellera larga color azabache y que estaba amarrada a forma de coleta atrás poseía unos ojos negros como la noche, de facciones marcadas casi como una línea en el comienzo de la nariz y terminando un poco mas de la mitad de esta y una hermosa joven de igual color de cabellera pero este era mas intenso y además tenia un tono azulado lo cual lo hacia mas bello y también era mas largo que los del chico, con ojos de color perlados tan bellos y puros como la luna misma lo cual era irónico pues el color de sus ojos era justo su personalidad y se podría decir que ella era la luna que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche y que el amor de ella lo iluminaba a el.

La pareja, inmediatamente se cerro la puerta se abrazaron en un beso tierno pero que iba cogiendo intensidad hasta llegar a uno lascivo y lleno de ``lengüetazos ´´ por parte de ambos como si los jugos bucales de los otros fueran un exquisito manjar pero no se detuvieron ahí no ellos querían mas y lo conseguirían sin importarles nada.

-ahhhh itachiii- gemía la muchacha pues este había bajado al cuello de la otra lamiendo con esmero y desesperación esa área.

-serás mía Hinata-chan-decía este mientras la acostaba en la cama la cual estaba llena de rosas, y no solo la cama sino también toda la habitación que estaba repleta de velas aromáticas dejando un ambiente inundado de romanticismo.

Itachi besaba a Hinata con pasión pero estaba no estaba pasiva sino que le correspondía el beso con igual pasión y una mano fugaz llego a parar al sexo de uno de los dos causando un gemido.

-ahhhhhhhh-gemía Itachi loco de excitación, a lo que no pudo mas y llevo una mano al seno de esta agarrándolo duramente pero sin lastimarla, aunque, lo que si logro fue excitarla mas y ahora era ella quien le iba quitando la camisa, dejando su pecho desnudo a lo que no pudo sino alucinar y como posesa lamió desde el ombligo hasta llegar a la boca de itachi y luego pasar a su sudado cuello dándole chupetones y dejando marcas.

-Hinata ere-es i-increi-ible-e te amo-inmediatamente dicho esto le desabrocho la blusa que llevaba puesta dejándola en sostén e inmediatamente comenzó a estrujar sus senos con las manos mientras lamía en medio de ellos causándole gran placer a la pelinegra asiéndola exclamar:

-aaaaaaaahhhh Itachi estoy taaaaaaaaan mojada.

Dijo esto ultimo con más fuerza pues el azabache le había quitado del todo el sostén y ahora le lamía uno de sus pezones fuerte y rápidamente en círculos pero paro y dijo:

-Wao mi Hina linda que grandotas y jugosas las tienes-dijo esto con picardía en sus ojos a los que la chica solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

Volvió a hacer la misma acción solo que mientras con la otra mano apretaba el seno izquierdo rozando la yema de su dedo mayor con el pezón de esta y comenzando a chupar la derecha dándole ligeros mordiscos a estos lo que enloquecía más a la ojinegra.

-aaahhh no puedo mas quiero a mini-Itachi.

Y voltio a Itachi dejándolo debajo de ella a lo que comenzó besándolo rápida y lujuriosamente, pero no por mucho tiempo pues fue bajando por su pecho ahí se detuvo y mordió sus pezones lo que hizo escapar un gemido de la boca del azabache, no duro mucho en esa zona, pues fue bajando hasta el gran bulto que yacía en su pantalón y le quito todo de un solo jalón dejando al aire el miembro tieso del uchiha a lo que la chica exclamo.

-Wao que-e gra-ande-e es-decía sorprendida y nerviosa pero luego cambio su cara por una mas picara- y es todo mió-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y sacando la lengua para…

Lentamente iba acercando su boca al falo del azabache, una vez logro hacerlo comienzo a besar la cabeza como probando su textura ``suave y que caliente! ´´ pensó mientras que itachi soltaba un pequeño gemido luego saco la lengua para saborear la punta a lo que sorprendida exclamo:

-que delicioso y caliente itachi-chan-con una expresión de placer y ternura lo miro a los ojos-te amo solo contigo haría esto-e inmediatamente cerro los ojos abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar…

-aaaaaaaahhhhhh-gemía ronca y fuertemente al sentir la fría boca de Hinata en su caliente falo- Hina-chan aahhhhh sugooii nooo tan rápido ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Diciendo esto vertió su néctar dentro de la boca de esta la cual bebió todo sin dejar rastro.

-te quiero dentro-decía hinata-no aguanto mas quiero que me quites la virginidad tu, solo tu te amo.

-y yo a ti Hinata te amo te necesito y también quiero perder la virginidad con…tigo-decía apenado y sonrojado.

-te amo!-dicho esto se lanzo directo a sus brazos quedando justo cara a cara.-solo tu, solo tu haces sentir a mi corazón así solo tu, por favor entra en mi.

Y asiéndole caso les abrió las piernas y ``lo ´´ puso en la entrada de esta y antes de empujar dijo:

-segura? Te va a doler-a lo que esta solo asintió.

Y entro asiendo que los dos sintieran dolor pero más que el dolor e incluso más que el mismo sentimiento de placer lo que mas les importaba era que por fin su amor era consumado que habían dejado de ser dos y ahora eran uno un numero que nunca nadie separaría un numero que representaba su amor, un amor que quemaba mas que el mismo fuego, incluso mas que las llamas del AMATERASU un amor inextinguible e inmortal…

-itachi te amo nunca te separes de mi-acurrucándose a su pecho

- Hinata también te amo nunca me separare-hizo una pausa- y no dejare que nadie ni nada nos aleje por que nuestro amor ES UN

AMATERASU DE PASIONES.


End file.
